tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
My Total Drama All-Stars
Time for one of the biggest seasons ever! In this all-star season, we will have the best of the best compete strategically, physically, and socially in the biggest challenge yet, or risk being eliminated in the Flush of Shame! 15 all-stars, one winner! $1,000,000! Contestants Powerful Players #Alejandro - Sunsummer7 #Lindsay - Sunsummer7 #Dawn - TrentFan #Scott - S321 #Heather - MPPS #Griffin - SoaringSpirits #Kyndel - SoaringSpirits Super Stars #Gwen - Sunsummer7 #Noah - TrentFan #Paper - TrentFan #B - S321 #Derek - S321 #Courtney - MPPS #Bridgette - MPPS Undecided #Anne Maria - SoaringSpirits Pre-Chat Chris: Come on in, All-Stars! Heather: *arrives* Another season? Ugh, just hand me the million and let me walk away already. Courtney: *puts her arm out in front of her, blocking her path* Not so fast. I am a C.I.T. I've been trained for this stuff, if anything, you're going down. Bridgette: Girls, please. Let's not fight. Courtney: *glares* Pfft, you, of all people, trying to intervene? Heather: You make me sick, both of you. B: *walks off the plane in slo-mo* Thank you! Thank you very much! Scott: The three stooges are back! Derek: *pops out of the ground* And better than ever! Hyuk hyuk hyuk! Lindsay: Hi! I'm Lindsay! I'm glad to be back at... what's the show called again? Gwen: *arrives* It's Total Drama. *sighs* B: *to Derek and Scott* But one of you needs to be Curley, so off with the hair! *takes out a razor* Scott and Derek: *point fingers at each other* IT'S HIM* B: *plays einey meeny miney mo, and lands on Scott, than hands him the razor* Well, it's you ol' chum! *smirks* Scott: *glares at B and shaves his hair off* Now we're complete... Courtney: Are you three... even legal? Bridgette: (CONF) Being an antagonist really screwed things up for me. Why did I do it? Pressure... I don't know. Maybe, well, actually being a decent person will get me far. B: What's that supposed to mean? I mean, I know what it means, but in this context? Courtney: Jusr don't expect to make it far. B: Touche! If I'm going down early, you're going down with me! Chris: Since Anne Maria's name was drawn out of a hat earlier, she will go to the team that loses the first challenge. *hands out team buffs to contestants* Head to your campsites! Episode 1 Players Cabin (1) Lindsay: *sighs, feeling alone* (CONF) In World Tour, I was eliminated by an alliance... I didn't have many friends. I want at least one! (NON-CONF) I need a friend... any friend. Heather: (CONF) Lindsay? An All-Star? That's like calling a Flip-Flop, Steven Dawkings or whatever his name is. (END CONF) So, Lindsay? Looking for a friend? (CONF) That moron would probably join me anyway. Lindsay: Of course! Heather: Nice to have you with me. *glares at Scott* Hey, ginger snaps, get over here. (CONF) Way too easy. Is this game even worth playing anymore? Scott: *comes over* What the h*** is it? Lindsay: *to Heather* So, are we friends? Heather: *to Lindsay* Sure. ''*snickers, and shoots daggers at Scott* Whoa, first of all, you've got things the wrong way around. *signals Lindsay to agree* I give you attitude and you accept it, and move on with your shallow, pathetic life, not vice versa. It wouldn't work. Second of all, fine, no alliance for you, unless you accept these policies. And if you ''ever throw a challenge, without my call, you're a goner. Us three will make the final 3 and merge, under my policies. Lindsay: *gets the signal* Okay, I agree with Heather! Scott: *to Heather* Woah, woah, woah. You're not the despot of this! We're co-operating. We run strategies by each other and agree. As Machievelli once said, "The ends justifies the means". We'll do whatever it takes to reach the final stages of the game. Heather: *hi-fives Lindsay* She is the prime example of a worthwhile alliance member. (CONF) More like the prime example of a Flip-Flop with a half-brain cell. (END CONF) Sorry bud, you follow my orders, or you're on your own. Scott: *glares at Heather* Deal, but I get to actually have a say in things! I saw the s*** you pulled in Island and you failed! Contrary to what you think, you're not the only person here with a functioning brain! Heather: *whispers* Keep your mouth shut, don't bring up anything, and maybe I'll give you some say in what we do. But for now, I want to hear an apology. I made the final 3. I saw that crap you pulled in Revenge. Yeah. Whoopie-doo. Scott: *whipers* Fine, I apologize, and if you don't give me say, I'm more than willing to reveal what you did to everyone! Dawn: *meditates randomly* Heather: They know, they don't care. So you shut up, you get say, don't even bother with your stooges, and let me do some work, while you use your half-brain cell to think of strategy, and I have to agree with it. *walks to Dawn* Meditation? Wow, you're so unique, and peaceful. (CONF) Eww. Creep. Dawn: Thanks. Scott: *shoots daggers at Heather* LISTEN SISTER! I MAY APPEAR TO BE A REDNECK BUMPKIN, BUT I'M A LOT SMARTER THAN YOU GIVE ME CREDIT FOR! WE WORK TOGETHER, OR I GET EVERYONE TO VOTE YOU OUT! Heather: Wow, I totally agree with you about Mother Nature needing support! Infact, I'm totally donating a good amount of my winnings to charity, to help improve our world! Compassionate, and supportive people like you should win, and I could help you win that. (CONF) The most I'd donate, is a million dollars. To myself, of course. Mother Earth can go - (END CONF) You know what, Scott? Just, leave. Scott: NEVER! NOT UNTIL WE AGREE TO CO-OPERATE! YOUR TOTALITARIANIST TACTICS MAY WORK FOR HER *points to Lindsay* BUT NOT FOR ME! Heather: *pulls him aside, and whispers* We'll work this out later, just let me do what I need to do first. *Back to Dawn, and puts on a fake smile* So, what do you say? Dawn: Sure. Lindsay: *walks to Heather* So, BFF! Can I walk with you a minute? I have some questions. Scott: (CONF) Heather thinks that I have no rights and will willingly serve as her subordinate! I'm the author of MY fate buddy! Heather: (CONF) Ok, so I've got Flip-Flop, Icky Ginger Snaps, and Freaky Voodoo Weirdo. Incase one goes AWOL, I need a replacement... but... who is there to chose from? Griffin and Kyndel? No way. That only leaves... *gulps* Alejandro... Ugh. Why can't this be simple? (END CONF) Sure, Lindsay, BFF... Lindsay: *walking with Heather* I saw that Scott got rules, what about me? *innocent smile* Heather: Don't worry, BFF, we'll get our priorities straight. I'll let you use some of my make-up, ok? SOME. Scott: (CONF) Heather Moore, the dumb*** Queen Bee thinks she can tell me what to do! And it's really pissing me off! My dad always told me that I was in charge! I'm a McLane, I DECIDE! She's the Harley Quinn in this alliance! I'M THE JOKER! AND THE JOKER NEVER IS PUSHED AROUND! Lindsay: *to Heather* Yay! Thanks. *hugs* But still, what are the priorities? I'm wondering, and excited! Heather: ... If you have like, anyone you want to vote out, I'll totally vote with you! Oh, and, you have a higher rank than Scott in this alliance hierarchy. *walks over to Alejandro* Alejandro, we need to talk. Stars Cabin (1) Courtney: So, I've made up a bathroom schedule, and have decided that as everyone has to share a bunk bed, leaving one person with two bunks to themselves, I get it, as I will be the most contributive person to our team, and will lead us all to victory, you can count on me, as I need my rest. *sticks the schedule on the wall* Bridgette: It's all yours. B: *glares at Courtney* Who do you think you are sister?! You were too chicken to jump off the cliff in Island, and you think you're the best member of the team!? Ha, sure! Courtney: *grunts* Stick with your stereotype, and stay silent. Frankly, no one wants to here it, B. I'm the A-List. You're what your name implies. Bridgette: *Walks to B* She's a bit tough, but, you'll get use to it* B: I'm not dealing with her bulls***, even if it kills me! Bridgette: *puts her hand on his shoulders* Come on, B. Let's not get angry with her, let's just, relax, and maybe do a little yoga meditation? B: No Bridgette! She can't speak down to the son of Notorious B.I.G! My daddy demanded respect, and I do too! Meditation ain't gonna help me! When someone smacks you in the chops, SMACK BACK! Not literally of course! Bridgette: *walks back a bit* I'll... just leave you two at it. Courtney: I'd be glad to give this big tough boy some loving! Loving from my fist of FURY! B: Oh yeah! Lay it on Ol' Thunder Belly then! Courtney: Well, you can show some manners like the real man you are, and wait, I'm a bit stressed out today. I need a massage, nice, long, hot shower, yoga, excercise, nutritional breakfast, and win the challenge for our team. B: A real man never is pushed around! Category:Current